For example, in order to select any object image from among object images such as thumbnail images of contents data, images to be used to select any channel from among channels received by a tuner, or icons indicative of application programs, the object images are displayed on a display. An object image display apparatus and method that display object images on a display are described in Patent Literatures 1 to 5, for example.